The Reality of it all
by Phantom-Animal
Summary: Finn had just lost his arm, and the hope that he has a loving father… how will he reveal it to those who care? *Season six spoilers*


**Just got the inspiration to write this. Sorry if they are OC. But Finn just lost his arm, so anyone would be traumatized. **

* * *

Finn watched tiredly as Jake helped Crunchy shove the train back into the dimension-crossing hole. His brother was in his giant form, pushing the heavy vehicle back upwards. He could faintly hear the cheers of the candy people as the train finally was back in it's own part of the universe. Jake then grabbed the baby Lich, and put him into the portal as well. Finn looked at Jake indifferently as the dog shrunk to normal size and ran over to his side.

"Okay Finn, ready to go?" Jake said, looking worriedly at the flower sticking out of what was once his brother's arm. Finn sighed and looked away from those eyes.

"I-I don't know." he admitted, watching the debris float through the pink water. "I really do not want PB and everyone to see me… like this. Yah know, dude?" Jake sighed.

"Well, you can't hide this forever. They will find out." He said. Finn nodded, his blond hair still sticking to his shoulders.

"I know. But really don't want them to worry about anything. They don't need to know about this-" Finn waved the stump in the air and winced. "-or about... my dad." Finn stood up on wobbly legs, and Jake grabbed his wrist.

"Alright, bro. We'll keep this a secret from everyone for now. But we will have to tell them eventually." Jake said. Finn nodded, then looked at the stump again.

"But how will they not know about this?" he said, gesturing with his other hand. Jake put a hand on his chin, and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… we could pretend you broke your arm or something, and put it in a cast. Then we could cover it with a cloth." Finn nodded.

"That could work for a bit. But we don't have a fake cast here." he pointed at their surroundings. Jake looked around as well, until his eyes settled on a piece of fabric floating in the water. He stretched his arm out and grabbed it. He then went next to fin, and put his arm around his shoulder, and made his furry dog paw stretch around into the shape of his brother's old one. He wrapped the fabric around it, so no fur was shown. "There! It looks natural, right?" But Finn didn't answer.

He stared at the fabric-covered arm, not listening to anything around him. The events of the day finally caught up to him- How his father, one of the people that he wished to see ever since he could talk, did not care about him, and how, because of that man, would be missing a part of himself forever. Inside AND out.

"Yo, Finn!" he blinked in surprise, before looking at Jake.

"Huh?"

"Dude, you just got all soul-searchy on me. It's going to be okay." Jake said, patting Finn's other, still remaining arm. He looked back at the portal. "Let's go now, before they wonder where we've been." Finn nodded and he and Jake walked slowly to the portal, which fortunately, closed only after they were back in Ooo.

Finn stared at the Candy Kingdom in the distance, and suddenly felt like he just wanted to hide in a hole. He did not want to see all the happy citizens, for all he felt at the moment was sadness. He could see some of the candy people to his right, about 10 meters, all surrounding the train. He shrunk back slightly, and he felt Jake pat his shoulder.

"Come on, bro." his brother said reassuringly. "It'll be okay." _It'll be okay. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. _That phrase kept repeating itself in his head, calming him down. He could see the Princess in the middle of all the candy citizens, speaking something unintelligible to them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they approached them all. Finn could see them turning around, shouting greetings to him and Jake. He stammered something, babbling nonsense. Good thing they were still so far away... oh, wait. No. They were in front of them now, and Finn could see Princess Bubblegum looking at him strangely.

"Finn?" he looked away, an uncertain look plastered to his face. _She is over a thousand years old. _he thought, _I bet she can see right through me. _

To his surprise, PB just smiled at him. "Glad you're back, Finn. We were all a little bit worried when you did not come through the portal right away." she then noticed that Jake was there. That was when she started to show that she may know. "What are you doing, Jake? It seems a little... unnatural and out of place, I guess." Jake gave her his best 'everything is okay!' smile.

"Oh, nothing Princess! Finn here is just a little... tired! Yeah, tired!" Princess Bubblegum's eyebrows shot up. She gave them a look that said, 'I know that you are hiding something.'

"Okay then... see you later, guys!" she gestured to the banana guards, and they lead the citizens back to the kingdom. They seemed oblivious to their Princess' concern. She cast them one more suspicious look before following the citizens. She walked quietly up to Root Beer guy.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said politely, tapping him on the back. He turned around and nearly spilled his coffee.

"Oh, sorry ma'am! My mistake, I almost spilled!" PB waved a hand.

"No matter, we have more important things to discuss. Like how we can get Finn to talk..."

* * *

"Oh Glob! She totally knows!" Finn paced around the tree house frantically, as Jake sat on the couch eating nachos. They had taken off the fake cast, and he had immediately started worrying about what was going to happen next. Finn slapped his hand to his forehead, before wincing in pain from his headache. "What am I going to do! She'll tell Marceline, and I'll be forced into telling the-" "Shh!" Jake said, spraying bits of chips from his mouth. "It's fine, dude. That's not her style of finding the truth."

Finn sighed in relief, but then Jake piped up again, "Her style is having your door knocked down by guards and strapped to a lab table." The human boy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he stared at his best friend, nearly hyperventilating.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob!" he cried, putting his face into his one hand. "What am I going to do!" Finn cast a nervous look at the door, as if expecting it to open any second.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jake nearly shouted, stretching out his arm, and grabbing Finn's shoulders. "Calm down! I was joking." _Kinda. Who knows what will PB will do?_

Finn sighed in relief, before lightly sitting on the couch. He took long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "I have no idea what to do, Jake." he admitted. His brother sat down next to him, being careful to not jostle the couch. Jake gave a quick look to the small flower that was in Finn's stump, before looking away. Finn laughed lightly.

"This will take a while of getting used to." he said, waving what was left of his arm in the air. The flower waved in the air as well. Finn swallowed and stood up.

"Well, Jake." he said, looking at the window. "It is very late, so I think we need to go to bed now." Jake looked outside.

"Huh. Well, time goes fast when your... not having fun?" he chuckled wearily, but Finn just stared. "Right. Not funny." Finn turned away, then stared at the ladder.

"Now how am I going to get up there?" he wondered aloud. He felt a yellow furry arm scoop him up and gently bring him through the ladder hole, and place him on the bed. Jake followed the hand soon after. "Alright, Finny. Brush your teeth?"

"Whatever." Finn dropped onto his bed and almost immediately felt sleep overcome him, and was soon snoring lightly and peacefully. Jake gave his younger brother a pained look, before turning away to get ready for his own sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Finn woke up very late. He yawned, and slowly opened his eyes, taking in the room sleepily. He could smell bacon being cooked downstairs. "Jake, where is-" he tried reaching out with his right arm, but he couldn't feel it. He looked to his side, and at that moment, he forgot about yesterday's events. There was no arm! "Jake! JAKE!" Finn started to breath heavily, and he clutched the stump on his arm so tightly, it was painful. His eye's darted around the room, and he seemed to be trapped, and he thought that the walls were closing in on him.

"Finn!" his brother stretched up into the room and there was Jake, dressed in an apron, and wearing kitchen gloves. "What happened?!" Finn gasped in distress.

"My arm! It's gone!" Jake quickly took off the apron and gloves, and leapt up onto the bed. "It's alright. It's fine. You're okay.." Finn wrapped his arms around Jake, and sobbed into his shoulder. The dog could feel his fur getting wet, but he ignored it. "Calm down, Finn. Everything's okay."

"No it's not!" Finn cried, pushing away from the hug. "My a-arm is gone, and I have no... no real dad!" he resumed his crying.

"Of you have a real dad." Jake said. Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Jake covered it. "Not that jerk, _Joshua. _Your real dad." Finn looked into his brother's eyes, before wiping the tears off his face.

"Oh." he said softly, nothing else. There was a long pause, before Finn spoke up again. "I guess I was acting like a big baby just now." Jake shook his head.

"It's okay to cry, Finn." he said. "It's completely okay. No one will judge you for that." Finn smiled tiredly.

"Thanks, Jake." he said. His brother grinned.

"Well, why don't we have some breakfast?" Finn nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a nice, big breakfast, Finn and Jake left the tree house. Finn was very nervous about leaving, twitching and expecting someone to jump out and attack. Jake had made him a fake cast, so it seemed as if Finn had just broken his arm. Not lost it. While putting it on, Jake had suggested removing the flower, but Finn had disagreed. It didn't seem right to get rid of it.

So now they were walking casually to the Candy Kingdom, where Jake had 'suggested' to get some food for the tree house. Finn scoffed. _He probably wants me to tell PB 'bout my arm._ He thought. _Well, it's not going to happen any time soon. _

Soon, they entered the Kingdom after the long, agonizing walk. At least, it was hard for Finn. He skittered around every candy person, trying to act normal, but instead he was arousing suspicion. They all stared at him, surprised at his behavior. Jake noticed it too.

"Calm down bro!" he whispered. Finn sighed shakily, then nodded, his hair going into his eyes.

"I-I really need a new hat." he said to Jake, trying to distract himself. Jake bobbed his head. "Definitely."

They started walking again, but then, Finn felt like someone was watching him. He turned around, only to see no one. Jake looked up worriedly.

"What is it?" he asked. Finn shrugged and kept glancing back at an alley way near the clothing store.

"I have no idea." Finn said. He soon found out though. Suddenly, a shadow flew over their heads. The candy people shrieked and pointed, running away from whatever it was. Finn & Jake turned around, and gasped. Well, Finn gasped. How was he supposed to fight a giant, two headed-lion in this condition?

The creature was massive, a dark, blood red color, with bright red stripes covering it's back and neck. Two large heads were attached to that body, furiously snarling at them. Who could've missed this thing?

Finn tried to reach to get his sword, but remembered what happened. Jake apparently forgot about Finn's problem, and started to fight the beast. As his brother punched it's stomach, a candy person flew out of one of the lion's mouths.

"Free!" the man shouted, before racing off into the crowd of panicking citizens. Finn tried to attack the monster, giving a fierce kick, but his balance was off. The lion growled in annoyance, and swiped at him with one claw. It ripped into his shirt, and tore into his skin. Finn gasped and flew backwards, and as he did, the lion's claw got snagged in the cast, and pulled it off.

He could feel the stares of the candy people, and he curled up slightly on the ground. Finn felt so weak, so _delicate_. And he did not like that. He felt the hot blood pour down his chest, and vaguely heard someone call for help. That was when everything went black, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Finn woke up for the second time that day, feeling groggy. He groaned and lifted a hand to block the sunlight pouring into the hospital room. Wait, hospital room?!

He shot up in bed, then wished he hadn't. His chest stung harshly, like being stung by a thousand wasps. He gasped and placed his hand on his chest, and then he realized that his stump was not covered, and _PB was right there!_

"Princess Bubblegum!" he stammered, covered his flowery stump with his hand. "I-"

"Don't try to hide it, Finn." she said sternly. She stood at the door, leaning against it casually. "I saw it when you were unconscious. And Jake told me everything."

"Everything?" Finn gulped.

"_Everything._ Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I would've been able to help you earlier." PB said, walking over to his bedside and placing a hand on the covers.

"I... wait, help me?" PB rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Finn help you. Let me show you what I made you. It could've been done way earlier if you told me about this." She placed a medium-sized wrapped package on his lap, and forgetting his pain, Finn tore into it like the child he was.

"An arm?" he gaped at it, staring at how shiny it was. It was in nearly the same as his old arm, with many differences, though. It was a silver, metallic color, and it had a claw for a hand. He felt a small tear fall down his face, and he wiped it away.

..And I'll make you a better one soon." PB was saying. Finn looked up at her in gratitude, and enveloped her in a one-armed hug. "Thank you, PB." he said. She smiled and hugged him back.

"You welcome Finn." She said. "And it will be okay." he nodded into her shoulder, feeling more tears slide down his face.

"Yeah." he said. "Yeah. It'll be okay."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It took a while. :)**


End file.
